


Kitchen Surprise

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Sometimes there were no explanations about how Newt got into certain situations. One moment he was minding his own business watering the plants in the kitchen the next warm arms were wrapping themselves around his waist and a voice purred in his ear.





	Kitchen Surprise

Sometimes there were no explanations about how Newt got into certain situations. One moment he was minding his own business watering the plants in the kitchen the next warm arms were wrapping themselves around his waist and a voice purred in his ear.

“Got a minute to play a game?” Theseus’ voice was low and filthy, it left no doubt in Newt’s mind about what kind of game they were about to play. He was spun away from the plants and into Percival’s chest who leaned in to kiss him wetly. Newt was pliant between the two men, used to their little games and he was keen to find out what they had planned. They didn’t bother with his buttons, one of them spelled their clothes away and Newt shivered at the sudden chill. Immediately two bodies covered him, pressing kisses to his skin before they exchanged kisses over his shoulder. Impatient and put out by the lack of attention Newt whined. Behind him Theseus shifted.

“You hear that? Someone doesn’t want to be forgotten.” Theseus pulled Newt backwards, away from Percival’s warmth. He sat down on a chair and pulled Newt into his lap only to continue kissing his neck. It made Newt miss the moment Percival knelt in front of them until warm hands ghosted up his naked thighs.

“Lend a hand, would you Thes?” Percival purred with a gleam in his eye. He leaned closed to Newt, let his breath brush over his thighs which straddled Theseus’ legs. Behind Newt his brother smiled, trailed his fingers from Newt’s shoulders down his sides to make him squirm before he grabbed under his thighs and pulled not quite gently. It left Newt exposed to Percival’s hungry stare and he revelled in the way the man kneeling before them couldn’t seem to stop looking.

“You just going to stare me into an orgasm?” Newt teased. He reached an arm behind himself and threaded his fingers through Theseus’ hair to pull him into a sloppy kiss. The warm hands that joined his brothers’ on his thighs sent a shiver through him and he broken away from the kiss with a grin.

“He really likes it when you lick broad strokes over his hole to start with.” Theseus eyed Percival knowingly. Obediently Percival’s tongue swiped over Newt, drawing a sigh from him.

“That’s it.” Theseus praised and pulled Newt’s legs further apart to give Percival more room to work. “When he’s nice and wet you’ll feel him quiver under your tongue, that’s when you want to lay open mouthed kisses on him. Let your tongue flick over his rim as you suck a little. It makes him cry out so pretty.”

The thing was Theseus wasn’t wrong. Newt’s head tipped back onto his shoulder when Percival’s lips curled around his hole and a strong tongue ran over him with the lightest hint of a suck. Theseus’s grip on his thighs was warm and firm, holding him down to stop him bucking up.

“You look so good spread out on my lap like this.” Theseus’ words tickled along Newt’s neck and he tried to hold back a moan. “So pretty, spread wide for Percy. Don’t hide those beautiful sounds from us. I want to hear you gasp and pant. I want to know what sound you make when Percy finally pushes his tongue into you.”

Newt stared down at Percival, the way his eyes were closed as he licked Newt loose. Sometimes his tongue would flick up over his balls and cause Newt to shudder before returning to lap at his rim. Percival sat back on his heels and stared up at the brothers, wiping his chin.

“So tight Newt. I want to see how much you can take today.” Newt flushed gently. He was probably tighter than usual, the last few nights he and Theseus had spent lavishing Percival in their attention. Before he could respond Percival leant back in, tongue firm against his hole as he tried to push in.

“Look at you Newt,” Theseus murmured, “relax, let Percy spread you on his tongue. You’re doing so well, just let him in. You want him licking into you, don’t you?”

Newt cried out in agreement as finally Percival pushed past his muscles, tongue curling into him. He wanted to pull his thighs shut but Theseus’ grip stopped him. Newt’s hands ran through Percival’s hair before his fingers laced with Percival’s on his thighs.

“You look gorgeous Newt.” Theseus’ praise continued in his ear. “Can you feel the way his tongues is moving in and out of you? The burn of his stubble against your skin? The two of you make such a pretty picture. I’m hard from just watching the two of you. ”

After a pause Theseus spoke up again.

“Let him have a finger Percy. I think he needs more than just your tongue now.”

Percival pulled a hand away from Newt’s, let his fingers caress along the inside of his thigh before joining his lips. It was a light pressure at first and Newt breathed heavily, knowing what was coming. The knowledge still did nothing to prepare him for the slide of a finger into him alongside Percival’s tongue.

“Beautiful. Look down Newt.” Theseus had his chin on Newt’s shoulder so he could see and he felt Newt quiver as he looked at Percival between his thighs. It was a glorious sight to behold and Theseus couldn’t help but try to rub his cock against Newt’s back. Below them Percival must have felt him shift as his free hand snuck under Newt and caressed Theseus softly. To stifle himself, Theseus bit down on Newt’s shoulder with a whine.

“That’s not what we agreed Percy.” He chided once he gained control of himself again. “Make Newt feel good. I think he needs another finger.”

Wordlessly Percival pulled his hand back and pushed in two fingers where his tongue had been. He revelled in the way Newt clenched and fluttered around him and watched his hole cling sweetly to his fingers as he slowly pulled out. Newt tried to shift, to take more of Percival’s fingers again but Theseus’ hold stopped him. All he achieved was smearing precum across his lower back where Theseus strained against him.

“What do you say?” Theseus asked him in a low voice.

“Please.”

“Please what?” Theseus pushed unrelentingly. He wanted to hear Newt beg.

“I don’t know.” Newt whined. “I just need more, please. Percy.” He reached with a hand to tug him back closer by his hair and Percival willingly followed. The fingers in him spread him wider and a warm tongue joined between them. The little “oh” which fell from Newt’s lips was treasured by the other two. When the third finger worked its way into Newt’s body he trembled in Theseus’ lap. It was too much, too good and if Percival hadn’t pulled back he would have cum from that alone. In the moment of reprieve Theseus let one of his thighs go to stroke down his chest and felt the muscles of his stomach twitch under his touch.

“Always so good for us Newt. You’re beautiful. Taking it so well. Think you could take four fingers for us?”

Newt nodded blindly and missed the smile the other two shared. Theseus’ hand returned to his thigh and pulled him wide open, on perfect display for Percival do to as he wished. At first it was just his tongue that slipped past loose muscles, lapping gently against his rim, lips soft around him. The two fingers that followed made Newt’s back bow in pleasure and Percival’s hand on his chest steadied him.

“Easy Newt, you’re doing great. Let Percy make you feel good.” He watched as Percival pulled his tongues away from Newt and glanced up at him with a small smile. “You ready to take four fingers Newt? We’ll work you nice and open. Just think, perhaps you’ll be able to take both of us at the same time soon. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Newt whined in his lap, eyes squeezed shut, lips open and panting as Percival gently eased four fingers in. The light tremors that passed through him were eased by soft kisses along his neck.

“Absolutely gorgeous Newt.” Theseus praised between kisses. “Perfect just the way you are. Can you imagine us both in you? We’d bounce you on our cocks until you are full.”

Percival laid a hand on Newt’s stomach as he leaned closer to lick along where his fingers disappeared into Newt. Above him Newt tensed as he curled his fingers a little, face scrunched up in defiance of pleasure.

“Think you could come from us filling you Newt? Holding you between us, letting you ride our cocks at the same time?”

Newt tensed in his lap, back arched, shoulders pressed into Theseus’ chest as he came. In front of them Percival leant in and licked along his rim, enjoying the way his hole clenched around fingers and tongue. Only when Newt whined at it being too much did he stop. Theseus let go of Newt’s legs, and Percival pushed himself off the floor with a light groan and pressed a kiss first to Newt’s forehead then to Theseus’ lips.

Bonelessly Newt slid to the ground and watched from there as Percival took his place, straddling Theseus, kissed him and pressed him into the chair. A hand snuck between their bodies as no doubt Percival took their cocks in his fist.

“We’ll stretch him enough to take both of us.” Theseus promised as his hand wound around Percival’s shoulders and pulled him in. Newt watched them with a mild fascination, mind still too hazy from his own orgasm to do much more than admire the way they moved together, whispering about how they’d wreck him, have him begging so pretty for them. It sounded like a great plan. He watched the way Theseus’ breathing picked up into short sharp gasps before his face fell slack in pleasure. It wasn’t much of a stretch of his imagination to picture Percival using his cum to slick his own cock as he chased his own high. Theseus picked up with the soft encouragements to spur Percival on and Newt gathered himself enough to stand. He frowned at the mess on his stomach and waved a lazy cleaning spell at himself before standing behind Percival and pulling his back to his chest. His fingers grazed across Percival’s chest and the brothers watched mesmerised at the shift of his muscles as he came.

“Beautiful.” Newt murmured into Percival’s hair and earned himself a depreciating huff of a laugh.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing. He was only telling the truth. Perhaps next time we ought to show you what we see.” Theseus mused, his mind already thinking about what spells they’d need to conjure a giant mirror in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Dare I tell you I'm on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
